Insanity child
by SekariSTORM
Summary: You are born as the child of insanity- a girl who goes insane at anything that unsettles her. You will always leave a path of destruction wherever you go. A perfect girl for the Varia... Right? Bel x Reader
1. Chapter 1

Seru: Herro everyone again :3 I got this inspiration while doing a PDHPE assignment so about psychotic episodes…. So yea, neither bel nor insanity does not belong to me, butttttttt….. I belong to them both 3. And if KHR belonged to me, you would see a character that was called Sekari Aiyuna (or Seru) and was paired with bel x3. And if bel belongs to me then... *censored bar* so yea… ENJOYY

Bel: Ushishishishi~ is a lowly peasant using me? –About to kill-

Seru: WAIT! D: I NEED TO FINISH THIS FIRST! and, THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A BIRTHDAY PRESENTTTT…FOR YOU! D:

Bel: …

Seru: REVIEW GOOD THINGS AND I MIGHT LIVE AND MAKE THIS AN ACTUAL STORY! Kthxbai C:

* * *

><p>You are standing there with a crazed smile on you lips, staring at the blood with psychotic (eye colour) eyes, it surrounded you, pooling out from the deformed corpses around you. Laughing and dancing, you skip around merrily; pulling your golden dagger out from its place, lodged in one mans stomach. Your eyes are dark with amusement, shone with all too much insanity. You enjoyed another's pain; their screams of agony amuse you. You are a dangerous child, at the age of ten, whose thoughts were tainted by fear and sin. They were demons, creating you 'other side' to appear.<p>

"Drop the dagger brat" You hear a voice, and it echoes in your mind, making the fear increase which in turn increases your lust for their blood.

Your dance starts again, a dangerous smirk positions itself on your lips as you lunge for the intruders, dagger in hand, aiming for their neck, chest, stomach or limbs. Your new prey is more agile than you thought and easily dodge you attack. These new prey are special police officers, wanting to take you to an asylum to overcome your 'disease'. They don't know this is no disease; this is just your fear taking control of your emotions. You feel your fear increasing, continuing to turn into violence. It drives you, making you stronger, but at the same time, more out of control. Your speed was noticeably faster, blazing (eye colour) eyes were staring at new-comers. Despite your young age, words come out of your lips and your smirk grows.

"And this 'brat' will be the death of you," You indirectly challenge them, trying to provoke them.

"You think we are anywhere near as WEAK as those idiots?" One of the men in the squad of 3 asked sceptically raising his eyebrow and poked the tip of his gun at one of the corpses lying on the floor.

"Well then this will be more entertaining" You reply, confident in your victory.

Unfortunately that confidence took away some of your fear, your power source. You still have a lot of power left. Wondering how you could throw your dagger without losing it, you pull of the chain tied around your waist and tie it to the dagger instead. You throw it at one of the men with as much force as you can muster. He dodges your attack, but you move too and hook him in the back with your dagger. There is a huge gash in his side and he is loosing a lot of blood. You smile at the sight, gaining power from the fear that is increasing at the sight of the red liquid spilling from the man. You are distracted by the beautiful sight and don't notice the second man tackle you from behind, pinning you down. You feel yourself being tied up with rope. Writhing on the floor, you try to kick them and succeed. Your foot makes contact with something soft.

"Ow! Stupid brat," You hear someone growl, irritated.

You continue to thrash around wildly kicking and writhing. You feel something hard hit you and everything goes black

You open your eyes to a completely white room, the light in the room you are now in is blinding. Back to your original self, fear starts to grow within you, threatening to turn you into a demon again, but you contain it. You recognise your location, an asylum, and the same ones as you had read about in all those stories. The bare white room, with nothing more than a dull grey bed and sullen grey curtains. You are the only person in the room. You hear mumbling around you.

"I think she's awake" Someone says in a hushed whisper.

"Is she stable?" Another voice replies, a little more loudly this time.

"Probably" Was the answer.

When your eyes adjust, you see 3 pairs of eyes watching you, black, green and brown. You recognise those eyes, they were the people who had captured you and brought you here. You glare at them, even though you are in your normal state of mind, they were the ones who brought you to this damn place. A growl resonates from your throat, but you are still in your normal form as only fear changes you.

"Don't worry, she's not in THAT state," yet another unfamiliar voice snort, "She's just trying to scare you"

You watch as the door to the empty room you sat in, the three people who had been powerful enough to beat you were walking towards you, rope in hand. You back away from them, fear building up.

"Go away." You hiss with continuing to glare at them.

Your mind is rapidly changing, from a calm and collected angel, to the out of control demon residing in you. You reach for your dagger, but it isn't there. 'Where did they put your dagger?' you ask yourself. You see a glint of gold in one of the men's hand. With a fast movement, your own dagger is flying towards you. 'Crap', you move out of the way as fast as possible, it scratches your arm and red liquid flows out. Blood. Blood is the substance that drives you to the verge of losing your mind. You ignore it, and pull out your dagger.

"Varia quality" you hear a quite voice whisper

Where had you heard that name before? 'Varia', it sounded so familiar yet so unfamiliar at the same time, it was as it if was from a previous life or something.

"She'll hold up, put the boy with her." The person with black eyes, who was probably the leader, determined.

An unconscious young boy, about your age, is thrown into you cell, your curiosity somehow overrides your wild thirst for death and you move over to him, staring at the peaceful unconscious blonde. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt and black pants. A silver crown-tiara thing rests on his messy blonde hair. A long fringe covers his eyes. Yet again, this person seems somewhat familiar, almost as if you have seen him before. You crouch over him, studying him with wide (eye colour) eyes. His hair twitched before you feel a sudden pain in your stomach, and immediately back away.

"Ushishishi~ don't crowd the prince" A voice sang, as this 'prince' moved his lips.

You blink, still staring at him with confusion showing clear in your eyes. Why would they put a 'prince' in a mental asylum? Tilting your head to the side, you nodded slowly, trying to figure your own question out.

"Shishi~ so… where are we peasant?" The 'prince' asked you with a strangely crazed Cheshire smile.

"I was dragged here today too," you mumbled, even though you knew where you were, he could figure it out for himself.

You wondered to yourself why he is in the same cell with you; he could be killed if he wasn't careful. Even if the boy looked dangerous, you could be even more dangerous when you were scared. You didn't know that this boy is asking himself the same thing, but more along the lines of 'Why is an innocent little girl here?'

You were still contemplating the answers to your questions when the young boy started to talk again, pulling you out of your thoughts with an unexpected request.

"Hmm~ fight me and ill tell a peasant like you my name" The boy beamed.

"But," You shuddered at what could happen; your (eye colour) eyes are wide with disbelief. Maybe you should have seen it coming, read it from his crazy smile and scary laugh.

"Oh~ is the peasant defying the prince's will? Hmmmm…. Them let me rephrase… Ushishishi~ fight me or else I'll kill you." The boy's smile grew wider, almost bigger than that of the Cheshire cat.

You stared at the boy stunned at his straight-forwardness, you feel fear again, as he slowly advanced towards you, and you back away until you meet a wall. You trembled as he begins to close in on you.

"Ushishishi~ all the peasants are like cockroaches, always afraid of death, always afraid of pain, always afraid of… _blood." _He smirked

"Blood" you whisper, realising he was staring hungrily at your bleeding shoulder, a sadistic grin on his face.

"Of course the prince knows, after all, the prince is a genius" The boy smirks, making him look even more deadly.

You are very scared now, your eyes darting around, trying to find an escape route. You feel yourself changing, the fear making you stronger and stronger until you were out of control. You are smirking back; your deadly aura matched his.

"You better be prepared" You reply in a cold, calm whisper.

"Ushishishi~ that's the spirit, peasant," Another smile, your fear increases.

You lunge at him aiming your hand at his throat, but he side-steps and grabs your outstretched hand, twisting it at an unnatural angle before letting you go.

"Weak," He smirks

You glare at him, kicking his leg while receiving a blow to the arm that he had grabbed, a limb for a limb. Unfortunately your arm was pretty much useless now while his leg was still functioning usefully. Your arm dangles uselessly by your side ad the boy's eyes darkened. You had scratched his abdomen in an attempt to make him let you go. Blood leaked out of his wound, not much but enough to throw him into a masochistic craze.

"Ushishishi~ ….My…. Royal… Blood….." He laughs, a wide Cheshire smile positioned on his mildly trembling lips

Your fear is increasing at his crazed attitude, you are backing away again, defensive and alert. He notices your fear and his smile somehow widens.

"Aaah~ Your fear tastes delicious," he whispers, somehow right in front of you now with a knife at your throat.

"Your death will taste delicious." You state back with a hiss, a crazy smile which somehow matched his lay on your lips.

"Hmmm… The prince likes you now~ Shishi~" The boy pulls away his knife from your throat.

You just glare at him somewhat incredulously- did he think death was some sort of a game?

"When we escape, would the princepessa like to come with her prince to the Varia castle?" He continued; his face amazingly close to yours.

"Probably- NO." You reply glaring at him, your fear starting to fade away. _Shit. _

You are back in your normal state again and vulnerable, but you are still glaring at him, afraid to let him onto your change in personality.

"Ushishishi~ You cannot hide from the prince, the prince is a genius~" Belphegor half whispered half sang into your ear, and before you knew it, your lips were captured by his in a gentle, somehow promising kiss.

But the kiss wasn't a sweet promise, as it was probably meant to be. The tension and death intent present in the air was too much for the intended message to get across. Instead of promising that he wont kill you, it was more like he was promising you a slow horrible death.

"Don't worry princepessa; the only way they brought me here is because they caught me off guard. We'll definitely get out-" he stated as he threw a few knifes at the door with enough force to cut a hole.

Panicked shouts filled the air, trying to get the three people who had brought us here to come back again. You would escape, you were sure of it.

* * *

><p>HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY BEL~~~~~~~~~~~ 33~~ Im ashamed of the belatedness of it ==;;;; im working on a drawing too… and its gonna be even more belated… ;w;lll –emo cornered<p>

Yes the end sucks, yes it was rushed, Yes there will be more, yes I cut it off for bel, yes for his birthday, yes I am a procrastinator, yes I love maple coz Mercedes and cannoneers just came out and im tryna train…. Lvl 120 cannoneer and 94 mercedes :3


	2. Chapter 2

"Ushishishi~ Ah? Are you awake yet?" A head full of blonde hair filled your blurry vision.

"Huh?" Was all you could respond with as you rubbed your aching head.

"Don't worry, we're out already~ Hmm... But you're a bit heavy, could you walk by yourself?" Bel asked, dropping you, somewhat roughly on the ground.

From the corner of your vision you could see what used to be a pristine white detaining block that had been burnt down. You wobbled to your feet with a blush.

"Thanks... Ah, but you never told me your name stranger-san." You fiddled with your fingers as you said this, earning a laugh from him.

"It's Belphegor~ But just call me Bel..." He grins, walking again. "Oh, and dont you think that you're a little too formal for someone who was trying to kill me a while ago, Principessa?"

You could only laugh at his reply. You followed after him stretching.

"Well then, Bel-kun, where are we going?" You ask. You were beginning to feel like a normal child.

"Hmm? Well, that's a secret." He responds with a mischievous tone.

"You don't know, do you..." You sigh,

"I never said that~ Shishishi~"

"Fine... Then you better know." You grumble, slouching slightly.

"Of course." He laughs,

As you walk through the the grass with the background of the sunset, you can't help but think that it felt like something out of a movie that you barely remember from when you were a toddler. A genuine smile makes its way onto your lips, but you know that the atmosphere surrounding the two of you would no last long. You were Insanity's child after all.

* * *

><p>"Ushishi~ Here we are~" Bel cheshire smiles as he points to the massive mansion that the two of you arrived at.<p>

You blinked a few times when you looked up, wondering if you had woken up from the half asleep state from the long walk.

"After 4 days." You mutter, going back to glaring at the floor. "I'm hungry." You continue.

"Stupid principessa." He smirks, taking you by the hand and pulling you inside towards the dangerous looking gates.

"Uhh... Bel, don't they look kinda... I don't know... shifty?" You ask, raising your eyebrow.

"Don't worry, it's fine." He answers, punching in a few numbers.

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHO THE FUCK IS IT?!" The scratchy voice that comes of the receiver makes you jump.

"Shishishi~ Calm down sharky~" Bel smiles, tapping the device. "And let us in."

"US?!" The voice questions, "You'd better explain this later."

Just like that, the gate opens, and before you know it, you're walking again, through the heavy atmosphere of the group of trees which surrounded the castle.

* * *

><p>You find yourself sitting at a brown coffee table, a man with silver hair, who Bel called 'Sharky' staring at you. <em>What a weird name<em>... You thought, trying to avoid the intense gaze that seemed to laser through you.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" He growls, swinging a sword dangerously.

You feel yourself slipping into your fearful state, staring at the sword. Your limbs twitch as the blade grazes across your forearm.

"Oi, Sharky, calm down~" Bel commands, flicking the back of 'Sharky's' head.

"THEN TELL ME WHO THE THE FUCK THE PERSON IS." He retorted, holding the sword to Bel's throat.

In response, Bel slices the man's neck with a knife and pushes the sword away with another knife.

"Ushishi~ No use threatening me, Sharky." Bel smirks.

"Brat" The silverette growls, sending wild slices at the younger.

By this time, you had snapped. You lunge at him, catching the man by surprise. He barely had time to respond and your dagger pierces through the muscle on his arm.

"Fuck." The man grumble, his hand immediately flies to the wound, glaring at the two of you.

"That's my principessa." Bel smirks, walking over to sling his arm around your shoulders, rendering you unable to do anything due to your confusion in that state.

"Well I hope you can take care of that bitch." The silverette snarls before stomping out of the room.

* * *

><p>You sigh when you were completely clear of the state. What seems to be a permanent frown stays on your face. Somehow, you want to live in that crazy household that you had been introduced to.<p>

"Will I still be able to stay here?" You wonder, staring blankly at the cup on the coffee table.

"Of course, Princepessa" Bel assures smugly, "That Sharky probably won't be able to go on missions for a while because of you"

Instead of cheering you up, you feel even more guilty. You lower your head and fake a laugh at his attempts.

"I...See" You reply, before smiling. "Thats good. I wanna stay with you more."

"And we still haven't found a way to control that 'state' of yours, right~? How could the prince let someone go without figuring them out entirely?" He cheshire smiles.

"How...?" You frown, trying to recall just when you had told him about the fact that a emotion made you powerful.

"The prince is a genius after all~" He smirks.

"That's debatable." You joke with a laugh.

* * *

><p>"A moody shark... How unpleasant~" Bel frowns in the apparent 'meeting room' of the castle.<p>

"I blame you, brat." The man retorts in a growl, "Oi, brat number 2, don't get any ideas of my name being Sharky. It's 'Squalo'"

"Okay..." You agree, but your eyes wonder go Bel for approval.

"Aww~ But Sharky suits you better, Sharky~"

"WELL TOO BAD, SHE ALREADY AGREED, BR-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, SCUM." A black haired man shouts, silencing everyone.

You blink in surprise, they had actually obeyed someone. You wonder how powerful that man must have been.

"Sorry..." He sends an annoyed glare in your direction, "Let's get back to the matter at hand..."

"Well she has to have SOME place to go, other wise the prince's efforts would go to waste~" Bel points out,

"Can't we find somewhere else to send her?" Another man with a strange mustache wonders.

"Ushishishi~ Do you want to die?" Bel responds, flicking a knife in his direction.

"Lets just listen to boss's decision." He says, glaring at Bel,

"Fine, fine~" the latter agrees, pointing a knife at the 'boss', "Now hurry up~ The prince doesn't have all day~"

"She can stay as long as she doesnt disrupt anyone." He says, before waving his hand at the rest of the people in the room, "Now hurry up and fuck off, trash.

"Well that was a short 'meeting'" You mutter under your breath as you walk out of the room.

"Shishishi~ Get used to it~" Bel sings, appearing next to you.

"Obviously..." You sigh with a roll of your eyes.

"But it also means that you have to guard this place too, everyone here is part of the assassination squad, you know?" He shrugs, indifferently.

"Of course..." You reply with a small smile.

"Good~ Your first mission will be with the prince of course~" He continues. "Somewhere in Argentina..."

* * *

><p>You shiver under the many layers of clothing you are wearing. Sure, you were informed that it is winter in the country you were assigned to, but no one told you it would be so cold that even 6 layers of thick clothing wasn't enough to protect you from the low temperature. You briefly wonder how people could even fight in clothing sufficient for completely warming them up, hell even what you wore would be inconvenient.<p>

"Let's hurry up and get this done with so we can get back to somewhere warm." You mutter.

"The hotel we're heading to is warm." He suggests, pulling you towards a majestic looking building as soon as the doors of the bus opened.

As soon as you were outside, the temperature seemed to decrease. You wrap your arms around yourself.

"Then lets hurry up." You reason., rushing towards the building that was enlarging with every step.

"Ah, but don't get too attached, the owner is our target after all." Bel adds,

"Why didn't you tell me such an important detail before." You grumble, though it doesnt affect your pace of approach. "But for now, lets head for warmth."

"Ushishishi~ The principessa is so cute~"

To this you just roll your eyes, dragging him the last few steps to the hotel from which you could already feel radiating warmth.

* * *

><p>This is a bit belated but... haha... ^^;; Yea, there actually is a chapter 2... vmv... Actually, it was supposed to be published on 2212... but since I CBB to wait, lets pretend it's 22/12 already ^^


End file.
